Astronaut
The 'Astronaut/Cosmonaut '''is a new type of enemy who appears in the map Moon and the remastered version on ''Black Ops III. He will look just like any other player when they have P.E.S active, but the Astronaut does not carry any weapons. The Astronaut walks slowly. About as slow (or slower than) George A. Romero in his "calmed" state, and even when there IS gravity, he will walk just as fast, and will float as if there is NO gravity. In Black Ops III, his movement speed is noticeably faster when in areas of the map with gravity When the Astronaut grabs the player, he/she will have about two or three seconds to escape, and his/her movement speed is heavily decreased. If he/she doesn't escape, the Astronaut will headbutt the player, and when he does, the player will be teleported to a random part of the map. (Note: The room he sends you to must be opened) Also, when he headbutts players, whether they have Juggernog or not, their health will go down to about 25. (Meaning only one hit is required to down players.) And a random perk that players have will be lost unless they've finished the Easter Egg. If players escape, he will just start to slowly chase the players again. There are four ways to escape the Astronaut's grip. #Turn around as soon as he grabs you, and start sprinting. #Kill him before he headbutts you. (Note: Only works if his health is low.) #Turn around and perform a dive. If successful, your legs will kick him in the face, and he will stumble backwards. #Shake your left thumbstick. The Astronaut has a very high amount of health. His health increases each round, and the more players, the more health he has. (With one player, his health is regular, two players it is x2, ECT.) When the Astronaut is killed, instead of falling down like a regular Zombie, he will explode with the same effect as a Q.E.D explosion. If you kill him with no gravity and you are near him, you will be flung into the air. The first time the Astronaut will spawn will be somewhere from Round one to four. After killing him, he will spawn again every two to four Rounds. He spawns just like a HellHound, with a burst of electricity. Additionally, while he remains on active, the frequency in which the Excavators activate greatly increase with each completed round. Once he is killed, the frequency returns to normal. When looking at an Astronaut, he will have a red name over him. When playing on Solo or Split screen mode, his name will be something random like Gordon or Luke or (rarely) Teddy. But when playing on a Private Match or Find a Match mode, his name will be the name of one of the Host's friends. The Astronaut cannot use Launch Pads or Teleporters, and cannot spawn in Area 51. Trivia *His death explosion can kill other enemies and can't break windows. *He is immune to the Zap Gun Dual Wield and the Wave Gun. *In Black Ops, while immune to the Gersh Device, on some occasions, he will walk towards the Device until it disappears. In some instances, various glitches can occur (See Below). This was removed in Black Ops III. *The Astronaut will not steal perks once the Big Bang Theory Easter Egg is completed. **If the Big Bang Theory Easter Egg is completed in Black Ops III and every player except the host leaves, only Quick Revive will be taken from the remaining player and can only be returned through the use of GobbleGum. *If playing Solo, if Quick Revive is taken, it will deplete the uses of the perk's effect in Solo. *The more rounds the player(s) survive, the stronger the Astronaut gets. This also includes damage received by a Death Machine. **However, if an Astronaut spawns on round 1 and is not killed for the entirety of the match, his health remains the same. *In Black Ops III, when walking in areas with gravity, the Astronaut's movement speed is faster than in the original version. *In Black Ops III, Russian coms chatter can be heard coming from the Astronaut, possibly indicating that he is a Russian Cosmonaut. **Additionally, all names above the Astronaut's head are Russian names, further supporting this idea. *The Astronaut is the first boss that damages the player at the same time as stealing their perks. Glitches * As stated above, an Astronaut sucked into a Gerch Device spawns various glitches in Black Ops: ** After being sucked in by the Device, the Astronaut's movement can increase exponentially, almost as fast as the player's base movement speed. Additionally, the Astronaut is stuck in the animation of being sucked into the Gersh Device, despite moving forward and towards the closest player. *** The only way to correct this is to kill the Astronaut. ** The Astronaut will remain in place until shot or a player approaches him and he grabs them. On some occasions, he will chase the player in the same manner as the previous error. This can also activate if he is stuck in place and the player uses the Launch Pads in the Bio-Dome. *** The glitch ends upon contact with the Astronaut or killing him. ** The Astronaut will walk towards the Gersh Device until it disappears. On some instances, he will continue to walk towards it even after it vanishes. *** The glitch ends once the Device disappears or the Astronaut reaches the Device's original location of activation. * In Black Ops, upon killing the Astronaut, one can see glowing oranges eye on the ground located where he dies. This does not occur in Black Ops III. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Moon Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Enemies Category:Characters